1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to thixotropic adhesive gels having a cellulosic fiber filler, such as fine particle size soft or hard wood fibers, or mixtures thereof. The fiber fillers are present in an amount sufficient to impart sandability and stainability to the adhesive gels. Superior water resistance can be imparted to the gel by using as a component thereof a self-cross-linking polyvinyl acetate copolymer.
2. Background of the Invention
The present inventors have previously disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,284,897 and 5,306,749 (the entire disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference) thixotropic adhesive gels having sufficiently low viscosity to allow for easy extrusion from orifices having a diameter of about 0.06 to 0.15 inches in a flexible tube or squeeze bottle containing such gels. Although such gels have desirable properties, such as good weatherability, the need still exists for a thixotropic adhesive gel having good weatherability, and in addition, improved water resistance. Thus, despite the existence of many different general purpose adhesives for wood, the need continues for a thixotropic adhesive gel which can be easily dispensed from hand-held containers, such as flexible tube or squeeze bottles, which adhesive, after being dispensed, does not run on vertical surfaces, forms a dry glue line which can be sanded and stained, and has improved resistance to moisture.